Pokemon: A Hero is Born
by Ken Reels
Summary: The next gen story of Tracy a new trainer in the new Kento Region. Join us as A Hero is Born.
1. Chapter 1: A Family Reunion

Chapter 1:A Family Reunion

"Welcome one and all to Pokemon Stadium where the final battle will get under way!"  
"Go, Diglett!" yelled the girl.  
"Go, Muk!" yelled the boy.  
"Diglett use dig!"  
"Muk use sludge bomb in the hole!"  
"Diglett Now!"  
Diglett sent Muk flying in the air  
"Muuuuuuuuuuk X__X!"  
"And we have a new champion!"

Game Over

"Ha Ha I beat you again Daddy!" Tracy said.  
"I still don't understand why I lost?" Ash said to his daughter.  
"I had the type advantage dad!"  
"Oh, right, never really understood that!"  
"o_0"  
_Ding Dong!!_  
"I'll get it!" said Misty  
"It's Sam everyone!"  
"Sammy!" cried Rose.  
"Hey there Rosy how have you been?" Sam asked his little sister.  
"Me and Pikachu saw a Wingull yesterday!"  
"You did!" Sam said.  
"It was cool I wish I could of caught it!" Rose said a little disappointed.  
Rose was only 5 years old.  
"Hey! There's my big man!" Ash said  
"Hi Dad!" Sam said  
"What kind of Pokemon did you catch over there in the Jhoto Region?"  
"Well...me and Hiro...oh that reminds me Hiro come on out."  
And with a burst of light a Pikachu appeared out of the Pokeball.  
"Daddy, Sammy, Can I go out and play with Pikachu and Hiro?" Rose asked.  
"Sure Honey!" Ash said.  
"Yeah!" Rose said as the two Pikachu's followed.  
"Well...What did you catch?" Ash asked  
"The two of us caught an Aipom and a Totidile...and well a lot of others!" Sam said. "And dad, I'm sorry I wasn't there for the funeral."  
"It's ok son I'm sure Samuel would have wanted you to keep going on your journey and not interrupt it for anything."  
"Thanks Dad that means a lot coming from you. Hey where's Tracy? I haven't seen her at all."  
"She's in the back room playing that new pokemon game that she just beat me at."  
"Tracy Daisy Ketchum! Come out and say hello to your brother!" Misty yelled into the hallway.  
"OK Mom I get it." Tracy says walking out of the room.  
"Hi Tracy!" Sam said "I got you something for your 10th birthday."  
"Really!" Tracy said excited  
"Yeah here you go!" Sam said handing Tracy a watch.  
"A watch?" Tracy said puzzled.  
"Not just any watch the Poketch 2.0 it's got new updated features plus a phone I already added my own number to it!"  
"Thanks Sam!" Tracy said.  
"Now, now dear time for bed." Misty said.  
"Awwwwwwww!" Tracy said  
"And where is..."  
"Presenting the fabulous Rose and her Pikachu's!" Rose said all dressed up.  
"Now honey you need to go to bed too."  
"Awwwwwwww!" Rose said.  
The two girls slowly walked up to their rooms.  
End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: All for One and Hugs for All

Chapter 2: All for One and Hugs for All!

7:00

The clock said as Tracy got out of bed. She couldn't help it she was so excited to get her first Pokemon! Tracy went downstairs made herself breakfast left a not telling her family to meet her at Professor Aspen's Lab and started her way to the other side of Pallet Town!

* * *

Trainers Looking for New Pokemon  
------------

The sign said in front of the Lab. Tracy walked up the long steps and noticed that there were three tents sitting outside the door when she didn't notice where she was going.  
_Boom_  
"Watch where you're going loser!" Seth said in his normal style.  
"You already got your Pokemon Seth!?!" Tracy said.  
"Yeah as well as every one else!"  
"What!!"  
"Yeah we all camped out last night and got our Pokemon over and hour ago!"  
"-__-" Tracy was felling like a complete idiot.  
"See ya loser!" Seth said as he walked down the steps.  
"Well, Well!" Professor Aspen said. "You here for your Pokemon?"  
"Yeah!" Tracy said.  
"Sadly Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander have already been taken."  
"Oh..."  
"But I do have one more..."  
"Professor I'll take it!"

* * *

"Well here it is." the Professor said releasing the Pokemon from the Pokeball. "It's a Munchlax!"  
"How cute!" Tracy said.  
"But be warned it likes to..."  
"Munchlax!" Munchlax said giving Tracy a big hug.  
"...hug!"  
"You don't say!" Tracy said being crushed by Munchlax.  
THE END OF CHAPTER 2!


	3. Chapter 3: Pokemon Emergency Version 20

Chapter 3: Pokemon Emergency Version 2.0

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" Tracy said running into the Pokemon Center.  
"What is it dear?" Nurse Joy Replied.  
"Laxy, my Munchlax, and I were walking to town when a whole group of Pikachu attacked us!"  
"Oh dear! Your Munchlax will need to go into the Emergency Room!"  
"Happiny! Blissey! Come here!"  
Two very eager Pokemon came running over.  
"Wow a Happiny!" Tracy said activating the Pokedex app on her Poketch.  
"Happiny the pre evolved form of Chansey, it carries a round, egg shaped rock in its belly pouch and gives the rock to friends.  
Blissey the evolved form of Chansey, it is a Pokemon that delivers happiness. Eating its egg is said to make one kind to everyone." The Pokedex voice said. "And Next time don't force me to say two different entries at one time it gives me a monster headache!"  
"o_0 did that Pokedex just..." Nurse Joy said stunned.  
"Yeah it did just insult me!" Tracy said with an embarrassed look on her face as Munchlax was carted away to the Emergency Room.  
_about an hour later..._  
"You!" said the boy in blue pointing at Tracy!  
"Me?" Tracy said.  
"Yeah you completely trashed my bike."  
"Oh, I remember you, your what was it again..."  
"MY NAME IS DAVID D-A-V-I-D DAVID!!"  
"What do you want Drake!"  
"....o_o....LET'S HAVE A BATTLE!"  
"OK!"  
_In the Front of the Pokemon Center..._

"Alright Mudkip use Water Gun on Pikachu!" David.  
"Pikachu take the hit and use Thundershock!" Tracy said as her Pikachu shot a massive jolt of electricity at the Water Gun. It travels right to Mudkip!  
"Mudddddddddd Kip...x_x"  
"No Mudkip!!"  
"Yeah we won are first battle!" Tracy cheered!  
_Boom!!_  
"What was that!!"  
"Prepare for Trouble!" cried a voice.  
"Make it double!" cried another.  
The dust from the blast clears reveailing a Man and a Women  
"To Protect the World From Devistation!" said the Women.  
"To unite all Peoples Within Our Nation!" said the Man.  
"To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love!"  
"To Extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jammy!" said the Women.  
"Tre!" said the Man  
"Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Oh Yeah That's Right!" cried Murcrow  
"A Murkrow?" Tracy said.  
"Murcrow, Misfourtune Pokemon, It appears near travelers to lure them into deep forests. It is said to carry misfourtune." said the Pokedex. "This was a waste of time saying so don't ask me to do anymore!"  
"We're to steal all your Pokemon!"  
"Oh no you don't!!" cried a boy!  
"You said it Ricky!" Kiony said. "Go Piplup!"  
"Piplup!" said the little Penguin Pokemon.  
"You too Feraligater!" Ricky said.  
"Now use Whirlpool!" Kiony said.  
"Use Hydro Cannon!" Ricky said as both their Pokemon Blated Team Rocket into the stratousfer.  
"We're blasting Off Again!!" Team Rocket cried as they left.  
_End Chapter Three_


	4. Chapter 4: Water Bubble Battle

Chapter 4: Water Bubble Battle

"So you worked for Proffeser Elm in the Johto Region!" Tracy said to Ricky.  
"Yeah!" Ricky replied.  
"But why did you leave?" David asked.  
"...So Kiony how have you been?" Ricky asked changing the subject.  
"Not too good I've been getting a whole group of easy trainers from Pallet Town...except for one boy...what was his name..." Kiony replied puzzled.  
"Was it Seth?" Tracy asked.  
"That's who it was Seth! He had a Powerful Turtwig that totally wiped the floor with my Pokemon! How did you know?"  
"I'm also a trainer from Pallet town, Tracy Ketchum!"  
"No way! Are you realated to Ash Ketchum by any chance?" Ricky asked.  
"Yeah he's my Dad!"  
"He's like a legend in the Battle Frontier as the head of the Battle Stadium!" Kiony said. "So your his Daughter! I'm sure your here for the Wave Badge so come to my Gym tomorrow for your battle...I'll be waiting."  
_The Next Day_  
"Are you set for your battle Tracy?"  
"Yeah!" Tracy replied.

VS

"Chewy let's go!" Tracy said realesing her Pikachu from it's ball.  
"Horsea come on out!!" Kiony said.  
"Alright Chewy use Tundershock!"  
"Horsea use Smokscreen!" Kiony said as Horsea created a Black fog around it completly confusing Chewy.  
"Chewy use Thunder Wave to clear the Smokescreen!" Tracy called as Chewy sent a massive magnetic wave blasting both the smokescreen and Horsea!  
"Horsea...x_x"  
"Horsea is unable to battle! The Winner is Chewy!" the referee said.  
"You can come back Horsea." Kiony said. "Let's go Buizel!"  
"I'm sticking with Chewy!" Tracy anounced  
"Wrong move Tracy!" Kiony said. "Buizel use Dig!"  
"Chewy watch out!" Tracy said but it was too late Chewy was sent flying into the air and fell to the ground.  
"Pika...x_x"  
"Chewy is unable to battle the winner is Buizel!" the referee declaired.  
"Chewy you can take a nice long rest." Tracy said. "Alright Laxy it's all up to you!"  
"Munchlax!" Laxy said with glee  
"Alright Buizel use Sonicboom!" Kiony said as Buizel let out a massive sonic wave.  
"Laxy use Thunder Wave!" Tracy called as her Munchlax sent a masive wave of thunder right back at Buizel directly hitting it!  
"Buizel...x_x"  
"Buizel is unable to battle the winner is Laxy!" the anouncer said.  
"It's not over yet, Tracy!" Kiony declared. "Piplup come on out!"  
"Piplup!" the little pengin pokemon replied.  
"Piplup use Whirlpool!" Kiony called out.  
"Laxy dive right into the Wirlpool!"  
"What are you doing?" Kiony asked.  
"Now use Thunder Wave!" Tracy said as the massive wave traveled straight down to Piplup!  
"Piiiiiplup...x_x"  
"Piplup is unable to battle the victory goes to Tracy of Pallet Town!" the referee declaired.  
"We did it Laxy!" Tracy said.  
"Munchlax!" Laxy said giving Tracy a big hug!  
"Munchlax your crushing me!"  
"Congradulations Tracy here is your Wave Badge!" Kiony said handing Tracy her first badge.  
"Thanks alot!" Tracy said walking out of the Gym.  
_On the outskirts of Viridian City..._  
"Hey wait up!" David said running up the road.  
"What is it?" Tracy said.  
"Your going to Pewter City right?" David asked  
"Yeah!"  
"Can I come with you?"  
"OK..."  
_End Chapter 4_


	5. Chapter 5: A Buggy Situation

Chapter 5: A Buggy Situation

"Eeeeeeeek!" David screamed.  
"What? What is it?" Tracy said still in her sleeping bag.  
"What is this thing?" David said pointing to the spider like Pokemon in front of him.  
"I don't know!" Tracy said wipping out her Poketch's Pokedex feature.  
"Spinarak the Stirng Spit Pokemon. It sets a trap by spinning a web with thin but strong silk. It waits motinlessly for prey to arrive. Like it did to your brain!" the Pokedex said.  
"o_0...Well...anyway I'm gonna capture..."  
Spinarak already ran away.  
"Wait! Laxy go get that Spinarak!"  
"-_-...ZZZZZZZ" Laxy was fast asleep.  
"Laxy get up!"  
"Munchlax only wake up to battle or eat Miss No Brains!" the Pokedex said.  
"Fine then Chewy come on out!!" Tracy said throwing Chewys Pokeball.  
"-_-...zzzzzzzz" Chewy's peacefully sleeping.  
"Chewy not you to get up."  
Pikachu wakes up and shocks Tracy.  
"Some Pikachu have short tempers and do not like to be woken up when they are sleeping." the Pokedex said.  
"Now it tells me!" Tracy said.  
"Well you didn't give me the chance to say anything!" it replied.  
"I'm gonna get you Spinarak!" Tracy said getting out of her sleeping bag and starting to chase after the Pokemon with Chewy tailing behind her.  
"Wait...WHAT ABOUT ME!!" David cried.

"I'm so going to get you Spinarak!" is all the Spinarak could hear as it ran from tree to tree. Soon it came to a stop at it's home and hid.  
"Eeeeeeeeeek!" The Spinarak heared. It stepped out of it's hiding spot to find a girl in red and a Pikachu attached to the wb of an Ariados!

"Eeeeeeeeeek!" Tracy screamed as she saw the Ariados coming closer to her! She tried to break free of the web but it was no use she was stuck!  
"Ariados!" the Ariados said looking very angry to find a humen in its web.  
"Eeeeeek!" Tracy screamed again.  
"Ariados." the Pokemon let Tracy go!  
"Uh....Thanks?" Tracy said wondering why it let her go!  
_At the Exit of Viredian Forest_  
"Finally Your here!" David said. "Do you know how hard it is to lug two backpacks and a Munchlax that is both sleeping and cosisting of a full stomach!"  
"Sorry about...what are you staring at me weired?"  
"Bu Bu BUG!" David screamed.  
"Huh?" Tracy turned around. "Eeeeeeeek! It's the Ariados!!"  
"THE Ariados!"  
"Ariados the Long Leg Pokemon. It attaches silk to it's prey and sets it free. Later, it atracts the silk to the prey and it's friends. If you had used me earlier you would have attacked the Ariados Miss Brainless!" the Pokedex said.  
"Well no time for that I'll have to battle it!"

"Alright Chewy use Thunderbolt!" Tracy said.  
Ariados used it's Scary Face! Chewy was too scared to continue battling.  
"Chewy return! Laxy it's your turn!"  
"-_-...ZZZZZZZZ!" Laxy was still asleep!  
"Spinarak!" cried the little bug Pokemon as it came flying in front of the Ariados.  
Spinarak used it's Night Shade Attack!  
"Wow that's cool!" Tracy said.  
"Night Shade Inflicts damage equal to a Pokemons level! The Ariados is at level 32 with only 32 HP!" The Pokedex explained.  
"Ariados X__X..."  
"Oh nows my chance go Pokeball!" Tracy said throwing the ball at the Ariados.  
"Spinarak!" the bug Pokemon said as it jumped in the way of the Pokeball.  
_Ding!_  
Spinarak was captured!  
"I guess I caught a Spinarak?!" Tracy said.  
"I guess you did!" David exclaimed.  
_End of Chapter 5_


End file.
